


The Prospect of a Gift

by Misanthropic7Mordimort (orphan_account)



Series: Birthday Stories [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Misanthropic7Mordimort
Summary: Asmodeus LOVES surprises. The simple idea of a surprise, especially one that leaves him very excited.About the idea of something, anything to come his way- even if it never truly does, is such a wonderful, fulfilling idea.It's a shame that his brothers are all but too predictable.No build-up? No dramatic execution?Even on his birthday, he's still usually left expecting just a bit more- but not in the way he usually hopes.More often than not, he can count on Solomon give him something he really wants, but this year, he seems to have involved MC into his plans, and this fact alone already has him riled up, full of anticipation to what will be granted to him at the end of today.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Birthday Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695559
Kudos: 12





	1. Front and Center!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this second birthday story is better turns out better than the last one. 
> 
> Here's to you Asmo~ 🥂

It was closer to lunch time than breakfast when Asmo finally left his room. Not that him minded, as he had grown comfortable to changing up his own daily schedule to suit his own needs.

  * An exclusive midnight night party at The Fall?



What was a single all-nighter to a demon as wonderfully aged and gorgeous as he? 

  * A new mall recently opened up?



That's another day off he'd add to his ever growing list.

  * Someone had broken up with their lover and needed some company and confinement?



Why, there couldn't be a more perfect demon for the job than he! Company and confinement, they say, but he'd provide _much more_ than that....

Even today was no exception, sure he had missed breakfast, but with how many times he's had Beel 'accidentally' eat his food or Belphie getting an earful about sleeping in, he was certain he wasn't missing much. Besides, his hair couldn't be any more perfect today! The right volume and color that practically glowed against his skin.

He had taken a cursory look in the mirror, 'Mhmm, those four extra hours were definitely worth it! You've absolutely outdone yourself today Asmo!' fully admiring himself in the Entrance Hall. It wouldn't surprise him at all if cops show up waiting to arrest him, because it was truly criminal to look this good! His hair and his new outfit alone made him unbelievably proud, he may get touch hungry later, but right now? He'd simply feast his eyes on his own perfect figure.

Finally leaving the House of Lamentation, he skimmed though the near afternoon streets; neither making short unobservant glances in shops and stores, or lingering too long in one particular place. You'd think he'd stay in one place to have his onlookers try their luck, and yes, if you thought that, you'd be right on the money. He'd create a quite the crowd, drawing people in, collecting people's numbers like he's filling out the PokeDex, but no, not this time; not yet anyways...

For the time being, he was content with pleasing himself- by silently enjoying the chaos he was causing along the street. Yes, it took all his restraint to not bring himself to flirt _too_ much, but it was worth it when at every turn he could hear:

"Look at Asmo today!"

"Oh man, he's just so cute!"

"How is his skin so flawless? Would it be wrong to want to touch it? It would be wouldn't it? But I want to soo bad..."

"Asmo? Oh yeah, he's great in bed, remember when...."

"Really? I remember when..."

"Would he mind if I asked him out?"

"God, I just want to [REDACTED] with his [REDACTED] into my [REDACTE-"

Yep. totally worth it. 

Those wonderful whispers were like a meal in itself for his mind; dancing between thoughts and reality, entertaining every single one of them, reveling in his own spectacularly vivid mind. in He couldn't help having an ever so subtle seductive smile when he was greeted by those brash, bold, and fast enough to ask for his number. He wasn't really trying to go by un-noticed, just letting people have their chance with him, to initiate the conversation, the flirting etc. and trying to guess what they'd do, how'd they react, what they'd say. 

He was **living** for the anticipation, for the guessing, and second-guessing of himself and others, it was such a turn on to see the hint of surprise and awe from his onlookers, it was enough to nearly drive him mad with a growing want for more, and it obviously affected others around him too. It hurt both parties when parted with anyone, but the knowledge that they'd certainly be meeting again, especially ones with a more _intimate_ scenarios, made the pain of the temporary departure all the more enticing. 

And despite his initial rule, he found himself personally greeting and being affectionately friendly to those who called him out from afar to wish him happy birthday. 

"Hi there Asmodeus! I know it's a little late in the day and you're probably busy, but I wanted to wish you Happy Birthday!"

"Oh aren't you just the most thoughtful thing? You came all this way, looking for me, just to say such lovely words? You're love from afar hasn't gone unnoticed, and I'll be sure to return the favor by helping you sing even more words in my name. I'll make it a gift for both of us. How does that sound hmm?" 

Really, he just couldn't help himself. 

His fun ended however, when he found a couple of his friends and companions waiting for him by Cafe Lament. He didn't remember calling them before, but he already had a very good idea why they had gathered. 

"Happy Birthday Asmo!!" A very enthusiastic group hug followed the cheery congratulations and well wishes. Along with curious questions, expectant glances and eventually, some very juicy gossip eventually thread into their conversation; not too different, but a noticeable change in their praises. Asmo was eating up all the attention, enjoying every question, no matter how obvious they may be.

The conversation however, halted as something...no, _someone_ was coming.

  * Someone who made a quite the the presence wherever he went throughout the Devildom,
  * Someone who keeps those who disobey in a cage of black flames and the rest under an iron leash, 
  * Someone who wears the most incredulous innocent smile
  * The same someone who carries a spare whip everywhere he goes.



"Asmodeus. What I'm glad to see you out and about." said he, with a unconvinced yet warm smile.

"Lucifer!" Asmo's face lit up and the presence of his older brother, and ran in for a small hug. He returned the gesture, and once they separated, his companions had come up with short excuses to meet again later on and promptly left the scene. _He shooed them away!_ Asmo pouted at him.

"Don't give me that face. Only Mammon gives me that face. It doesn't suit him, and it especially doesn't suit someone as charming as you." Lucifer replied plainly. 

"But you didn't come all this way just to ruin my fun and scare them away! I see you have something to give me too, so don't keep me waiting!" 

Lucifer was momentarily surprised. "Am I that obvious?" He had been holding a medium-sized package underneath his coat and handed it to him, wrapped accordingly, fanciful yet simple.

 _The things you want to hide are always the most easily found._ Asmo thought, yet a practically beamed in delight over his older brother's thoughtfulness, singing his meaningful praises whilst hugging him again. When it came to Lucifer, there was little to be surprised about, at least that was Asmo's conclusion. It was always straightforward with him, and while he loved his brothers, and liked that quality in some of his lovers and in others, Lucifer left much to be desired in qualities of mystery. His other brothers were like that too, well...Satan was the least offender of the bunch, but there were times where he definitely felt like the other. Pulling apart Lucifer then added, "There's going to be a party for you at The Fall. But you already knew that right?" _Yep, news travels faster through me, than Mammon running away from your rope._ He had overheard the Fall being completely booked, by his friends who were probably invited and a few party-goers he was very familiar with. Asmo nodded, clearly pleased but just a bit...disappointed?

But more than that, Asmo was somewhat curious as to how Lucifer found him so quickly, and what he was doing here. And as if he was reading his mind, Lucifer added, "You left a rather noticeable trail in your wake. It wasn't difficult to find you. And as much as I want to spend more time with you, I have to finish this errand from Lord Diavolo, so I must be going. I'll be seeing you tonight Asmo. Enjoy the rest of your day. And...Happy Birthday." Lucifer made a swift exit, leaving Asmodeus on the front door of Cafe Lament. 

It was at that moment, when he completely felt Lucifer's presence gone, that he was rather hungry. So he entered the Cafe in hopes the cute waitress would give him a pleasant discount. He already knew they would, but he still liked to entertain otherwise. He had bet more on finding Solomon here and finding out what his plans were today.

It didn't happen everytime, but Solomon would occasionally plan out a very surprising _something_ for Asmo's birthday. It always surprised him, always. The way he left him on his feet, guessing, it was such a Solomon thing to do and he wouldn't have it any other way. And he was always one for first impressions so whatever he had up his sleeves, he definitely knew, he wouldn't be disappointed. It was endearing, to see the human effortlessly impress him all by himself. So this little revelation he witnessed in the cafe definitely got him more invested into whatever was going on:

Solomon and MC, deep in conversation and Solomon only leaving when Asmo entered, taking the back exit instead to attempting to slip out unnoticed. MC looked up from her seat, casually waving to Asmo to join her. As he walked over, he noticed only the wave of a starry night cape leave the Cafe. And a rare, curious smile edged onto Asmo's lips.

If this is how they were going to drop the bait, then Asmo is happily going to fall for it, hook line in sinker. After all, he was a curious, colorful, gorgeous fish, wanting nothing more than to see what the world above the water was like.


	2. Asmo's Anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad this turned out better than expected. I'm writing is still a bit weird, and I probably over-explain and I still can't format for the life of me, but it's still not horrible. I still can't write endings either. 
> 
> It's a bad gift, I know, but happy birthday Asmodeus~

_Just how_ long _has it been since they started talking?_ The small, insignificant voice in Asmo's mind wondered. _Just how many people have come in and out of the cafe, noticing the human girl and the Avatar of Lust been chatting it up what seemed to be a storm?_ No one truly knows except them, encased in their own self-absorbed bubble with each other.

Some witches approached them during their conversation, taking this seemingly vulnerable chance to take hold of Asmodeus. All attempts during that time only ended in vain, whether it be from other demons, werevolves looking for a good time, or anyone/thing to come upon them, Asmo simply spun them around and pushed them out of the little bubble they were enjoying so much; if someone came along looking for his adoration, he'd simply flash an adorably Asmo-like smile, engage in some small talk and swirl them right back out the door, the victims wouldn't even realize they left the cafe without what they intended to get until it was far too late.

As for MC and Asmo's conversation, it wasn't particularly the contents of the conversation that had them both so engaged, because it varied from topic to topic: birthdays, past gifts, Asmo's latest lovely endeavors with witches, MC's questions about Witches, her curiosity about magic, his curiosity in her, the last book they read, their last encounter with Satan, their desires to try new things etc. It ranged, topics changed, but what would always stay consistent was how the conversation would be threaded: a somewhat consistent back and forth between the two. As enjoyable as it was though, MC had to pop the free floating bubble in order to blow more.

"-And speaking of leaving, Asmo, I must be going." MC was clearing off their eating space, grabbing any garbage and getting up to leave the booth.

Asmodeus didn't immediately snap up in surprise; it was more of a gradual realization. She couldn't possibly have been thinking of, much less _speaking_ of leaving **_him?_** Furthermore, she didn't even mention having a gift for him, hell she danced around properly wishing him 'Happy Birthday'! "Leave? Now? Oh, MC I know you don't want to leave now. We just got to talking." Asmo mentioned sweetly, lightly tugging on her jacket sleeve, innocent look in his eyes. 

MC was temporarily stunned, Solomon said to expect this reaction from Asmo and react accordingly, "String him along for as long as possible, but make him feel like he's got you completely under his spell. Give him a reason to seek you out." easier said than done though. She was plenty confidence that she could play tease with a normal man, but someone like Asmo? A intelligent demon such as he shouldn't fall for something so obvious, especially someone who knew all the tricks in the book about seducing.

Well, it couldn't hurt to try, well, no it would hurt. Her pride most of all in fact; if this attempt crashed and burned front of Asmo of all people, well, news travels fast in the Devildom, and that's thanks to the ever so attractive demon in front of her.

_God Solomon, if you're the reason I'm going to make a fool of myself here, I'm taking you down with me later._ MC looked directly at Asmo, and gave a small apologetic smile, but still sat back down, nudging herself just a bit closer than before next to Asmo, making perfect eye contact, "I know, Asmo. I know. Leaving should be the furthest thing from my mind, and truly, it was. But when you mentioned The Fall, I remembered the party you're having, and I just couldn't help but want to check on my surprise party for you."

"Surprise party?" If Asmo wasn't curious before, he sure was now. It wasn't like Lucifer to leave out MC on what's going on. "Yes, and I need to go there right away and help out, so really have to go. I'll be there all day setting up with Mammon and Levi, but I'll be thinking of you the entire time." MC leaned in closer, so close that their shoulders were practically touching, yet her lower half was already positioned to leave. 

Asmo caught her arm, and gently held it in place, almost caressing it, with a satisfactory smile on his face, "Your flirting has gotten better, You're making me all excited with just your words alone~" MC smiled, and relaxed her shoulders a bit, and slowly brought her captive hand back to her side and stood up from the table. "Thank you Asmo. Coming from you, that's the best compliment I could get." 

"Oh no MC, I must disagree. Of course, while any words of praise or presents from **_me_** will obviously be the best, I could definitely find many, _many_ more things to praise you for, if you'd like, I could show you right now~" Asmo was about to reach for her fleeting figure when she instead moved herself forward, really close to his face, and left a small peck on his cheek and whispered something into his ear.

MC completely pulled away before Asmo had a chance to retaliate. Her face was somewhat flushed, but she managed to usher over a waitress and gave her a black card, before swiftly leaving Asmo and the Cafe behind, without so much as another sound. While MC didn't get what many would claim to be 'substantial' information, she loved the sole fact that she had learned a bit more about Asmo, just a bit. 

"Well, that's not fair at all! How long am I suppose to wait!?" Asmo loudly proclaimed, blush on his cheeks. Asmo wanted to give chase, but the attempt was for naught as, whatever 'spell' in the cafe had been broken and Asmo was once again the center of attention.

* * *

A few hours had past since Asmo's and MC's encounter at the Cafe. And with those hours he learned five new things

  * The surprise party was not, fact the surprise MC was mentioning



The Fall was booked, yes but no one was quiet about it, at all. Many came up to Asmo in fact, to tell him that they'll be giving him their presents at The Fall. While he absolutely loved presents, especially ones for him, he didn't want to wait to get them, but the confirmation that he was getting something spurred him on to know exactly what was being planned.

  * The fact that he hasn't seen Solomon all day could only mean he's behind whatever he had planned for Asmo.



And his brothers and MC were all in on it. 

  * MC had purposely lied to him. 



Only Beel was at the Fall when he went to it out earlier, apparently Mammon and Levi were helping out Lucifer.

  * MC had a secret surprise for him, given what she whispered to him in the Cafe.



_'Not now, Asmo~'_ Not now, but later. He had run into MC, or rather seen her out and about in broad daylight, so he had to question what in the world she was _really_ doing. Every single time he tried to get a hold of her, she simply ran away. Leaving him on a wild goose chase for her, but in modest moderation, as he was also enjoying his day to himself.

  * He liked mystery Novels.



This fact was only recently found out by the probing of his own preferences, courtesy of Satan. He had given him a book as a present when they met on the street, which wasn't surprising coming from Satan, but what he found was that it was a mystery romance novel, one that immediately drew him in on the first chapter when Satan urged him to: "At least read the first couple pages". There had to be some sort of magic at play here, because he was completely hooked on the story by the time he got through the 1st chapter. And before he could drag Satan along with him for a shopping spree aross the Devildom, he swiftly left while he was reading. 

Some time later, it was late at night, and the Birthday Party for Asmo had started an as one may expect, it was far more livelier than usual. In part because of the demon of the hour. Lucifer had, reluctantly I might add-pardoned Asmo for the night, letting him do as he pleased, for a single 24 hours. He knew all too well that'd he'd regret it in the morning, Diavolo even going so far as to say, "How uncharacteristic of you! You certainly treat you're brothers well, it makes me wish I was your sibling as well!" was what he had said to him at the party, laughing joyously the whole affair off. Lucifer couldn't bring himself to comment on that. 

All Barbatos said while looking out toward the chaos of the party was " You're going to need a hose. And get ready to file a couple complaints." Lucifer chose not to comment on that either and opted to grab the strongest glass of Demonus from the bar and prepare for the worst.

As for Asmo, he was far from spent. It was nearing 12AM and the party didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon, not that anyone minded, the man of the hour even proclaimed that he would be spending time with every single person there, every witch, wizard, werewolf, demon imp and evil fae. Somehow, he managed to uphold his words; thoroughly enjoying his party, while being with everyone, except for one person.

MC.

She was always in his sights, never too far from him, but also completely unreachable given the circumstances. Every song change he would seek her out with his eyes, only to see her silently taunting him when they would lock eyes, drifting back into the sea of bodies. It was aggravating, in a very good way, the slow tension, the build up to another 'Fated Incounter' that had been lingering in the back of both of their minds all day; every hour spent away from each other just drove them closer to the scenario they imagined. how everything would play out- knowing all too well that the dreams they played with couldn't be reality.

MC and Asmo didn't meet until the party was finally over, when Asmo had a brief amount of time to himself. It was far too early in the morning to officially start the normal routine, not that anyone would; that party had nearly everyone spent, yet Asmo was far from sated, not until he got to hear her say it. And as finally made it to the door of his room, he found MC waiting there, sitting on the floor. When she spotted him down the hall, she stood up. 

Here they were face to face, in front of Asmo's door. So much they wanted to say, yet also so little. Until MC broke the silence. Stepping just a bit closer, until their lips just barely grazed each other, and whispered the two words he wanted to hear from her the most right now:

"Happy Birthday".

And with that, she back towards her room, only giving the barest of glances to him. A small almost unnoticeable wink, before she turned the corner and was gone from sight. The bubble had been popped the second it was free from the soap ring.

Asmo was impressed. Really and truly impressed. He had hardly initiated a thing with MC, letting her string him along, and despite hardly being a hallway way, he so desperately wanted to see her again. But what overpowered that desperation was curiosity. He was promised _something,_ and he wanted to know what it was. _**Right now.**_ Would he be delighted, or disappointed? Excited or expectant? Was it from Solomon or from MC? His standards were quite high, but it didn't matter, because beyond his door he would be getting something, something he had no clue what it was, something that would either knock his socks off, or throw down in dissatisfaction. He wasn't certain about that, but he was certain about this:

The anticipation was killing him. And he loved that feeling, that exciting sense of foreboding, that _something_ , that was so unknown. The what-ifs that had filled his mind all night, had swallowed him whole.

He refused to wait any longer.

Asmodeus opened his door. 


End file.
